Starley: Dinner At Eight
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Sometimes Starley and Marvin cant please themselfs


Starley: Dinner At Eight

1 of 14

Act One.

SHHH! THEY'RE HERE

Scene One - The Starley Meringue Show.

Starley is at her console; Rory is in his booth.

Starley: In the greater Tangline City area, the number is 555-KACL. We've

got a number of lines open, so please give us a call. [to Rory]

Now who's up next, Rory?

Rory: We have Kim on line four. She's having a problem with her

family.

Starley: [presses a button] Hello, Kim. This is Miss. Starley Meringue;

I'm listening.

Kim: [v.o.] Hi. It's my in-laws. It's just that, well... they drop

over all the time without calling first, and they expect us

to stop what we're doing and entertain them.

Starley: Well, they're your husband's parents - what does he

suggest?

Kim: [v.o.] The other day, he had us drop to the floor and stay quiet

until they drove away.

Starley: A creative approach, but hardly a long-term solution.

Kim: [v.o.] Well I, I thought about saying something, but I'm afraid

I'll hurt their feelings.

Starley: Well, then you have a choice. Either you risk hurting

their feelings, or you spend the rest of your life diving

for cover whenever they happen to drop on by...

The sound of a doorbell is heard.

Kim: [v.o.; whispering] Shhh! They're here!

Starley: Who... your in-laws?

Kim: [v.o.] Shh! Yes.

Starley: [whispering] Well then, why don't you just take this

opportunity to... [stops whispering] Oh, for pete's sake!

Why don't you just tell them how you feel?

Kim: [v.o.; whispering] Okay! Okay, I will next time, I promise!

Thanks, Miss. Meringue.

Kim hangs up. Rory signals to Starley.

2 of 14

Starley: Yes... ah, well, as, er, [presses a button] Kim belly-

crawls across her living room, let's take a moment for

this message from... [checks the copy] "Carpet Fresh."

He presses a button and takes off her headphones.

Starley: How's that for a segue? [laughs]

HOW MANY SHARKS DIED...?

Scene Two - Starley's apartment.

Viacom is standing at the dinner table, sorting some laundry.

Starley and Casey, returning from a shopping trip, enter

from the front door.

Starley: I just don't think it's very smart to make rude gestures

at other drivers!

Casey: He cut you off!

Starley: That doesn't matter! You, you do not antagonize a man whose

bumper sticker says, "If you're close enough to read this,

I'll kill you!"

Casey: Big talk from a Volvo.

Viacom: I see you've found yourself a new suit.

Casey: Oh, wait till you see it, Viac - it's a beaut!

Viacom: Let's have a look!

Casey: Oh, can't let you see it on the hanger; I'll model it for

you!

He leaves for his room. Viacom picks up a pair of "knickers" and

begins to flap them vigorously.

Viacom: What a nice Dougher you are, buying your father a new suit.

Starley: Well, it didn't quite work out the way I planned, but er...

[notices] Viacom, what are you doing?

Viacom: Fluffing your knickers. If you don't mind my saying so,

you're losing some of your elasticity.

She stretches the waistband of the knickers.

Starley: Well, I appreciate everything you're doing, Viacom, [takes them]

but a Women's knickers are certainly... [feels them; surprised]

Ooh... [presses them against her face] How'd you get them so...

soft?

Viacom: Fabric softener [takes the knickers from her] and twice

through the fluff cycle. [continues "fluffing"]

Starley: Oh, well keep up the good work! [laughs]

The phone rings. Starley gets it.

Starley: [on the phone] Hello? Yes. Well, hi Marvin. Well, of course

you can come by! Great! I'll, I'll see you there!

Starley puts the phone down and goes to the door. she opens it: it is

Marvin, and he has just finished using his mobile phone.

Starley: Hi Marvin, good to see you!

Marvin enters. Frasier closes the door.

3 of 14

Starley: Thanks for calling first.

Marvin: Well, I heard your show today. I wouldn't dream of popping

by unannounced.

Starley: Ah...

Marvin: Actually, I was in the neighborhood, and I've come to beg

a favor. Er, my housekeeper Ellda is a very big fan of

your little radio program.

Starley: [pleased] Is she?

Marvin: Yes. Well, what she lacks in taste, she makes up for in

vigor. [puts his briefcase down] She'd like an autographed

photo.

Starley: Oh well, it'd be my pleasure. [to Viacom] Viacom, this is

my Cousin Marvin. [leaves to get the photo]

Marvin sees Viacom for the first time, and is pleasantly surprised,

to say the least. Viacom just smiles at him.

Marvin: Hmm... you're Viacom?

Viacom: Why, yes I am.

Viacom: Well, I...

Marvin goes over to her eagerly, and they shake hands; he holds on,

a little lost for words.

Marvin: When Starley told me she'd hired an Englishwoman, I pictured

someone a little more... not quite so... you're Viacom?

Viacom: It's nice to meet you.

She takes her hand away and gets back to sorting the laundry.

Starley returns with a photo.

Marvin: Well, what a lovely accent. Is that, er, Manchester?

Viacom: Yes. How'd you know?

Marvin: Oh, ha! I'm quite the anglophile; I'm sure Starley and Uncle Casey

have already told you.

Starley sits on the couch, preparing to sign the photo. Marvin, still

enraptured by Viacom, absent-mindedly picks up a pair of Starley's

knickers.

Viacom: No, they didn't mention it.

Marvin: Ah... you undoubtedly guessed as much when they said I'd

spent a year studying at Cambridge.

Viacom: No, they didn't mention that, either.

Marvin: I guess my Uncle and Cousin don't spend a lot of time

talking about me when I'm not around! [starts to feel the

knickers]

Viacom: Oh, I wouldn't say that...

Starley: [gets up, having signed the photo] Marvin, here's your

picture...

she notices that Marvin is pressing the knickers against his face.

Starley: DO YOU MIND?!

she grabs the pair of knickers from Marvin and throws them back onto

the dinner table. While she glowers, Marvin takes the photo and walks

over to his briefcase.

Marvin: [reads] "Ellda, here's wishing you good mental health:

Starley Meringue."

Marvin puts the photo in his briefcase. Casey returns, wearing his

4 of 14

new suit; it is an odd, dark red or brown color and looks distinctly

cheap.

Casey: Fits like a glove. Hi, Marvin!

Marvin: Hey, Uncle Casey... [notices his suit] Wow.

Casey: How do I look?

Marvin: Wow.

Viacom: [to Marvin] Miss. Meringure took your father shopping to Armani

this afternoon.

Marvin: [incredulous] You got that at Armani?

Casey: Just like I told you, Starley - he can't tell the

difference!

Starley: Well, we were on our way to Armani, when dad spotted this

in the window of a discount clothing store.

Viacom picks up all of the laundry.

Casey: It's sharkskin! [waves his forearm] Look at the way it

changes color when I move my arm!

Marvin stares at him, less than impressed. Viacom, carrying the

laundry, goes over to Casey.

Viacom: [to Casey] You're going to be the handsomest gent at your

friend's retirement party. Now come on, let's go and hang

it up before it gets wrinkled.

Casey: Oh, it's supposed to resist wrinkles. They had one in the

display window winded up inside a mayonnaise jar!

Casey and Viacom leave.

Marvin: Starley, is he your real father?

Starley: Now don't start that again - we've been having this

discussion since we were children.

Marvin: [goes towards the kitchen] But that suit!

Starley: Well it's not just the suit, it's, it's his taste in

everything! Clothing, films, music...

Reset to the kitchen. Marvin has just entered and goes about making

himself a drink. Starley enters.

Marvin: Outside of our last name and abnormally well-developed calf

muscles, we have nothing in common with the man.

Starley: Well, thank goodness I took after mum.

Marvin: So how come he didn't acquire any of her... sophistication?

Starley: Well, maybe he was too busy working his tail off so that we

could have the nicer things.

Marvin: Mmm.

Starley: You know Marvin, maybe it's time we tried to pay him back in

some way. Expose him to some of the finer things, so that

he'd stop lumbering through life like some great polyester

dinosaur.

Marvin: I don't know. Uncle Casey's so set in his ways.

Starley: Well, we all are at some point in our lives. Remember when

you used to think the 1812 Overture was a great piece of

classical music?

Marvin: [shakes his head wistfully] Was I ever that young?

Starley: Well, you and I have to broaden dad's horizons. Show him

the world that he's only read about in TV Guide.

Marvin: How about an evening of fine dining?

Starley: Perfect... but where?

Starley&

Marvin: [excited] Le Cigare Volant!

5 of 14

Starley: [ecstatic, wrings her hands] Hah!

Marvin: [suddenly calm] But can we really get in? I've been trying

for months.

Starley: Oh, puh-leeze. Marvin, you're forgetting the cache my name

carries in this town.

Marvin: Actually, I'm not. If the maitre d' happens to be a

housewife, we're in.

Starley: Marvin, you are so mean.

Starley leaves the kitchen, with Marvin following. Reset to

outside the kitchen.

Starley: I'll just call information.

Marvin: Oh, no need; I have it on speed dial.

Marvin takes out his mobile phone and hands it to Starley.

Starley: Oh. Thank you. [on Marvin's phone] Hello, this is Miss.

Starley Meringue. Yes, the one on the radio. [looks at Marvin,

triumphantly] Say... any chance of, er, getting a table for

four on Saturday at er, say... eight, hmm? Mari, a

bientôt ! [shuts Marvin's phone, laughs] We're in!

They do a high-five. Casey, back in his casual clothing, returns.

Casey: Marvin, can I get you a beer? Some pork rinds?

Marvin: [rubs his sore post-high-five hand] No thanks. Em...

Starley: Dad, Marvin and I and Melinda would like you to join us for dinner

on Saturday night at, Le Cigare Volante - it's one of the

hottest new restaurants in town.

Casey: Ah, gee, I don't know, I...

Marvin: Oh, oh-oh-oh, the food is to die for!

Casey: Marvin, your country and your family are to die for; food is

to eat. [sits in The Armchair] Look, I appreciate the

offer, but I wouldn't like it.

Starley: Oh dad, how do you know if you don't try it?

Casey: Well, I didn't have to get shot in the hip with a .38 to

know I wouldn't like that.

Starley: Yes, but, dad, it'll give us a chance to have an evening

all together as a family. You know, Marvin and I really

want to do this for you.

Casey: Oh... alright.

Starley and Marvin do another high-five, which means more sore hands.

Starley: [laughs] We're gonna have the best time!

Casey: Hey - it'll give me a chance to wear my new suit again,

too!

Starley: [to Marvin] And won't that be nice?

HONEY, DON'T

Scene Three: KACL; Rory's booth, before show time.

Rory is doing some administrative stuff, and Starley is sipping

a coffee.

Starley: So, how do the calls look today?

Rory: Well, we've got a couple of jilted lovers, a man who's

afraid of his car, a manic depressive, and three people who

feel their lives are going nowhere.

Starley: Oh, I love a Monday. So how was your weekend?

Rory: I had the most hellacious date of my life. First, he asks

6 of 14

me to pick him up from work. Then, I stop for gas - I have

to pump it myself while he just sits there reading the

sports section. So I take him back to my place and make

him my famous sweet and sour shrimp; I'm in the middle of

cooking, I ask him to hand me the honey, and he gets this

freaked-out look on his face and says he can't because he

has a deathly fear of touching anything sticky.

Straley grimaces.

Rory: I told him it was a new jar, but he didn't want to take any

risks.

Straley: Rory, where do you meet these people?

Rory: [indignant] I answered his ad! [gestures towards the studio]

You got thirty seconds - you'd better get in there.

Starley: Not yet.

Rory: Oh, no...

Starley: Rory, are you ready?

Rory: [reluctant] Don't make me do this...

Starley: Come on, we do this every Monday!

Rory: You do this every Monday. I play along!

Starley: Come on!

Rory picks up some sheaves of paper.

Starley: [enthusiastic] Who's got the best talk show in Tangline City?

Rory: [waves the paper around like a half-hearted cheerleader] We

do. We do.

Starley: [shakes his fist] Alright!

Rory sits at his console; Starley enters the studio.

DINNER AT EIGHT

Scene Four: Starley's apartment.

Zane is asleep on the couch. The balcony doors are open; the sound

of traffic and other city noises can be heard. A snazzily-suited

Starley, holding a glass of sherry, returns from the balcony and

shuts the doors. Viacom enters from her room.

Viacom: We-ell! Aren't you a bobby dazzler?

Starley: Well, I'll go out on a limb and take that as a compliment.

Viacom gets her coat.

Starley: Where are you off to?

Viacom: I'm going to poker night.

Starley: I wouldn't have pegged you as a card player.

Viacom puts her coat on. The doorbell rings; Starley goes to get it.

Viacom: It's mostly social. Me and the girls just bumping the

gums. No-one ever loses more than five or six hundred

dollars.

Starley opens the door. It is Marvin; he is carrying a small paper

bag and looks somewhat excitable.

Starley: Hi, Marvin!

Marvin: Hello. [enters]

Starley: Where's Melinda? Are you two taking separate elevators

again?

7 of 14

Marvin: Oh, no. I'm afraid Melinda is having one of her episodes.

Starley: [closes the door] Ah...

Marvin: In the middle of dressing for the evening, she suddenly

slumped down on the edge of the bed in her half-slip and

sighed. Course, I knew then and there that dinner was not

to be.

Starley: I'm sorry. [comforts Marvin]

Marvin: Yes, well, I'll just have to make the best of it... [strides

over to Viacom] Hi-ho, Viacom, you're looking luminous this

evening!

Starley watches this suspiciously.

Viacom: Why thank you, Mr. Meringue.

Starley: [to Marvin] What's in the bag?

Marvin: Er, just a little treat I picked up for Uncle Casey: some Devonshire

Clotted Cream.

Starley: For... dad?

Viacom: I love Devonshire Clotted Cream.

Marvin: Isn't that lucky - you two can share it. [gives the bag to her]

Viacom: I'll just go and pop this in the fridge.

She leaves for the kitchen. Marvin gazes after her, dreamily.

Starley: Sherry, Marvin?

Marvin: Thank you.

Starley goes to get the sherry. Marvin is still gazing off-screen

after Viacom.

Marvin: I'm having a thought, Starley. Since Melinda has sadly dropped out

and we do have an extra space, perhaps we should invite Viacom to

join us for the evening. I mean, it is a table for four and, and

three is such an awkward number, you know, at a, at a dinner.

Starley gives Marvin a glass of sherry and a suspicious look.

Starley: What are you doing?

Marvin: Nothing, nothing... [realizes] Oh, for goodness sake, Starley!

I'm a happily married man! Melinda means the world to me. Why,

just the other day I kissed her for no reason whatsoever.

He is about to sit down on the couch when he sees that Viacom

has returned.

Viacom: Well, I'm off to my poker game. [to Marvin] It was nice seeing

you again, Mr. Meringue...

She shakes his hand, and holds on.

Viacom: Oh, wait a minute! I'm getting something on you...

Starley: [to Marvin] She's psychic. We've decided to find it charming.

Viacom: You have occasional bouts of colitis, don't you?

Marvin: [entranced] Yes!

Viacom takes her hand away and goes to the door. Marvin can't keep

his eyes off her.

Marvin: Starley...she's phenomenal!

Viacom: [at the door] It's a gift. Well, cheerio!

Marvin: Ta-ta!

She leaves.

8 of 14

Starley: Marvin, you've never had colitis a day in your life!

Marvin: I know, but I couldn't bear to disappoint her...

Casey enters. He is wearing his casual clothes.

Casey: 'Kay! I'm ready to go!

Starley: Ah, ah, dad, what's happened to your suit?

Casey: Oh, it's at the cleaners. I got some creamed chicken on

it at Phil's retirement dinner last night. You can't keep

anything nice.

Marvin: Well, well, I-I-I-I'm sure the Cigare Volante has a dress

code...

Starley: Er Marvin, may I borrow your phone?

Marvin takes out his mobile phone and hands it to Starley.

Frasier: Thank you so much.

Casey: Where's Melinda?

Marvin: Episode.

Casey: [unsurprised] Oh.

Starley: [on phone] Yes hello, this is Miss. Starley Meringue; I have a

reservation tonight. I'm calling to enquire about your,

minimum dress code. [worried] Meringure. Starley. MISS!

[very worried] Well, what do you... we've had the

reservation for over a week! [off the phone, angry] They've

lost our reservation.

Marvin: Give me that. [takes the phone] Listen, this is Mr. Marvin Meringue.

I've never been treated so shabbily in my entire life and I've a

good mind to come over there and create an embarrassing scene.

Starley: Marvin, they've already hung up.

Marvin: Ah... thank God! [closes his phone and pockets it] Well,

what now, Starley? It's Saturday night, quarter-to-eight,

and we-we're not going to get in anywhere.

Casey: Hey, I know! Why don't I take us all to The Timber Mill?

Marvin: The... Timber Mill?

Casey: Oh, it's great! You can get a steak this thick for eight-

ninety-five! [indicates a brick-like thickness]

Marvin: Ah... honestly, Uncle Casey, that doesn't sound like the kind of

restaurant we'd like.

Casey: Well, I was willing to go to your place.

Starley: Er, dad, I I think we'd better just er, take a rain check.

Casey: Oh gee, I was looking forward to spending an evening with

ya'll. But we can do it some other time. [sad] I'm sure

Viacom's got something in the fridge I can heat up...

He slowly hobbles over to the kitchen. Starley and Marvin watch him

guiltily.

Starley: [suddenly upbeat] You know, on second thoughts I'm,

I'm really in the mood for a good steak!

Marvin: [to Starley] What?

Casey turns around in surprise.

Starley: Well yes, you know, the point of the whole thing is not

exactly where we have dinner, but that the three of us have

an evening together as a family! Right?

Casey: [excited] Ah, you won't be sorry! They've got five different

toppings for your baked potato!

Starley: Ooh, did you hear that, Marvin?

Marvin: I'm sold!

Casey: [to Zane] We'll bring you a bone, Zane!

9 of 14

Zane does not respond.

Casey: [to Starley and Marvin] He's ecstatic.

End of Act One.

Act Two.

TIM-BERRR!

Scene One: The Timber Mill.

A lively American restaurant with a homely, informal atmosphere.

The staff are dressed in "country" garb and are serving what

looks like an (almost) full house. Casey, Starley and Casey

enter. Casey looks very at home; his dougher and nephew, however, are

conspicuous both in their expensive suits and the disdainful

attitude with which they regard the place.

Casey: Quite a place, huh? Used to be a real working saw-mill!

Starley: [sarcastic] Until somebody stated the obvious and said:

"Hey, let's turn this place into a restaurant!"

Casey: I just walk in here and my mouth starts watering. There's

nothing like the smell of charbroiled meat.

Marvin: This aroma's triggering a, a sense memory. Something

familiar. It... oh, of course, Melinda in her home tanning

bed.

The hostess greets them from behind the cash register.

Hostess: Hi! Welcome to The Timber Mill.

Starley: [not without trepidation] You don't have a table for

three... do you?

Hostess: Sure, right this way.

She leads them to a free table.

Hostess: Is this your first visit to The Timber Mill?

Starley: Yes.

Hostess: Well, we've got a dress code.

Casey: [worried] Oh well, couldn't you make an exception in this

case? [gestures at Casey] His suit was at the cleaners-

Hostess: Er, not him. You.

She suddenly produces a big pair of scissors and snips off Starley's

tie below the knot; another waitress does the same to Marvin.

Hostess: [shouts] Tim-berrr!

The other diners in the restaurant clap, cheer, and clang their

cutlery. Starley and Marvin are in shock; Casey has been watching

this "initiation ceremony" with amusement. The waitresses place

their severed ties on what is now clearly a wall of dismembered

cravates behind the counter.

Starley: [distraught] My tie! She, she cut off my tie!

Casey: Gotcha! Ain't that great?

Starkey: Well, why did she cut off my tie?!

Casey: Oh, they've been doing it for years! They like to keep the

place casual.

Marvin: Dad, you could have mentioned that to us.

Casey: What, and spoil the fun? [laughs] Ah, cheer up! You

10 of 14

get a free dessert!

Starley: Oh, boy. [calms down a bit] Well, I guess you're right, dad;

it's just a tie...

Marvin: A Hugo Boss tie.

They sit down: Starley on the left, Marvin on the right, and Casey

between them. Marvin, of course, obsessively cleans his chair

beforehand. A lively waitress arrives with bread slices and butter.

Waitress: Hi, can I get you guys something from the bar?

Starley: [weary] Oh dear God, yes.

Marvin: I'll have a Stoli Gibson on the rocks, with three pearl

onions.

Starley: [firmly] If you bring him two, if you bring him four - he'll

send it back.

Waitress: And for you?

Starley: The same.

Casey: I'll have a Ballantine.

The waitress leaves. Casey tucks into the bread and butter.

Marvin: [to Starley] Say, funny thing happened the other day: one of my

patients had a rather amusing Freudian slip. He was having

dinner with his wife, and he meant to say, "pass the salt,"

but instead he said, "You've ruined my life, you blood-sucking

shrew."

Starley and Marvin laugh at this.

Casey: Bet she didn't like that.

Marvin: N-no, no Uncle Casey, she didn't. [to Casey] Say, how was your

buddy's retirement party last night?

Casey: Oh, it was great. You know, I really miss those guys. Bad

news, though. Remember Mo Hanson? The desk captain of my

old precinct? Killed in a boating accident.

Marvin: Oh, I'm sorry.

Casey: Yeah. Well, at least he went quick. Hank Grinsky - well,

he had three bypasses before he went.

Despite this, Casey has smeared an unhealthily large amount

of butter onto his bit of bread.

Casey: Jimmy Bourbon, he had this weird disease. I went to visit him

in the hospital; by the time he died, his skin was all yellow,

wasted away to nothing. Nice nurse, though – Betty, I think her

name was.

He pops the cholesterol-mungous bit of bread into his mouth, not

noticing that Starley and Marvin have become somewhat uncomfortable

with his choice of topic. The waitress arrives with their drinks.

Waitress: I see we have a couple of first-timers here! Let me tell

you how it works. Every entrée comes with soup or a trip

to the salad bar: one trip only, please! Also included is

our famous garlic cheese bread.

A man pulls up a chunky wooden trolley in front of the table. Upon

it are heaped various multicoloured, brick-thick slabs of raw flesh.

Waitress: And now if you're ready, you can claim your steaks.

Marvin: Claim our steaks...?

Casey: [points] You get to pick the cut you want off the beef

trolley!

11 of 14

Starley and Marvin, revolted, stare at it.

Starley: [hesitant] How much extra would I have to pay to get one

from the refrigerator?

Casey: [annoyed] Would you just pick your steak?

Marvin: I'll, I'd like a, a petite filet mignon, very lean - not so

lean that it lacks flavour, but not so fat that it leaves

drippings on the plate. And I don't want it cooked - just

lightly seared on either side, pink in the middle; not a

true pink, but not a mauve either, something in between.

Bearing in mind the slightest error either way, and it's

ruined.

Waitress: ...Okay! [to Starley] How about you?

Starley: Could I see the other side of that one? [points queasily at

a steak]

Casey: [gestures at the trolley] Just bring us those three:

medium-rare, all the 'fixins.

The waitress leaves and the beef trolley is wheeled away.

Casey: [excited] Hey, come on! There's a lull at the salad bar!

Casey gets up. Starley looks resigned; Marvin covers his eyes with

his hand. Fade to black.

Scene Two: The Timber Mill, later.

They are halfway through their salads when a waiter takes away

their plates.

Casey: Isn't this great? They have the best Thousand Island

Dressing in town.

Starley: I know, dad, I saw the plaque by the cash register.

The waitress arrives with their main courses: steaks, baked potatoes

with toppings, and other assorted bits.

Waitress: Here we go: three boiled onions, medium-rare!

Starley: Wha-? We've barely touched our salads!

Casey: Great service, huh?

Marvin: Yes. With any luck we should be completing our dining

experience in less than twenty minutes.

Waitress: If you're not ready I could put this under the heat lamp...

Starley: Oh no, no-no, that won't be necessary young lady, I'm as

ready as I'll ever be...

Waitress: Alright. Let me know if I can get you anything else.

She leaves.

Starley: [to her back, sarcastic] Yes, thank you.

Casey: You know, I don't mind you guys being tough on this place,

but you could be a little nicer to the waitress.

Starley: You're right. I'll apologize when she comes with the

dessert. Which should be any time now.

They begin to eat. Or at least Casey does. Starley chews unhappily

while Marvin picks over his potato as if he is dissecting a large

insect.

Casey: Sometimes there's nothing like a good steak.

Starley: I wish this was one of those times.

Casey: What's wrong?

Starley: Well, I don't mean to complain, but...

Casey: Well, then don't! For your information, these steaks come

12 of 14

from prized beef raised at... [to Marvin] What the hell are

you doing?

Marvin: [still dissecting] Something seems to have fallen in my

potato.

Casey: Those are bacon bits!

Marvin: But I didn't ask for them.

Casey: I ordered all the 'fixins. You got all the 'fixins.

Marvin: But I don't eat bacon because of the nitrates.

Casey: No problem. They're artificial. They're made out of soy.

Starley: [sarcastic] They really look out for your health here,

don't they?

Marvin and Starley laugh.

Casey: [annoyed] Everybody in this restaurant's enjoying the

dinner. Can't you guys do the same?

There are a few moments of peace as they eat. Then...

Starley: Marvin...

Marvin: Mmm-hmm?

Starley: Is Melinda organizing the... [smiles to herself] Arts Council

benefit again, this year?

Marvin: [also smiling] Matter of fact, she is.

Starley: Where are they holding it?

Marvin: Well, they haven't picked a spot yet... perhaps I should

tell them about this place!

Starley and Marvin laugh. Casey is looking fed-up.

Marvin: I'd like to be a fly on the wall that night!

Starley: You wouldn't be the only one!

Starley and Marvin laugh hysterically. Casey finally runs out of

patience.

Casey: Alright, that's it. [throws his napkin down on the table]

I've had enough of you two jack-asses. I've spent the

whole night listening to you making cracks about the food

and the help. Well, I got news for you: people like this

place. I like this place. And when you insult this

restaurant, you insult me. [stands up] You know, I used

to think you two took after your mother, liking the

ballet and all that, but your mother liked a good ball game

too. She even had a hot dog once in a while. [reaches

into his pocket] She may have had fancy tastes, but she

had too much class to ever make me or anybody else feel

second-rate. [dumps some money onto the table] If she saw

the way you two have behaved tonight, she'd be ashamed.

I know I am.

He turns his back to them and goes to leave.

Starley: Dad, wait!

Starley gets up and follows Casey.

Casey: No, I'm going over to Duke's for a night-cap.

Starley: Well, at least let us take you there!

Casey: [turns around] I'll take the cab! I've had enough of you

two for one night. Leave the waitress a good tip. She

deserves it. [turns back to the door ]

Starley: Marvin, say something!

13 of 14

Marvin: [gets up] Uncle Casey, wait...

He runs over to the doorway...

Marvin: ...the Mud Pie's coming!

But Casey has left. Starley and Marvin walk, slowly, back to their

table.

Starley: [mocking] "The Mud Pie's coming!" I feel terrible.

Marvin: Oh, so do I...

They sit down again, minus Casey.

Starley: You know, the sad thing is, he's right about us.

Marvin: Have we really become such snobs?

Starley: You don't see anybody else driving their father out into

the street to drink, do you?

The waitress arrives to remove Casey's plate. She gives them

a withering stare and whisks the plate away without a word.

They are both mortified.

Starley: Marvin, we... we've gotta apologize to dad.

Marvin: You're right.

Starley: We'll give him a couple of hours to cool down over at Duke's,

and then when he gets home, we'll, we'll settle this thing.

Marvin: Absolutely. We've been just horrid. [glances at his plate]

Starley... do you think we've actually lost the ability to

appreciate the simple things? Steak, potatoes... 'fixins?

Starley: I'm afraid so. [gestures at her plate] Well you know, the

thing is, this-this is, this is good food! I mean, it's

not too fancy but it's, it's, it's good, wholesome American

fare!

Marvin: You know Starley, as a tribute to Uncle Casey, I think we should

sit here until we have cleaned our plates.

Starley: Well, I'm game if you are!

They tuck in, with enthusiasm - at least initially.

Starley: Going to prove that we are not snobs.

Marvin: Absolutely.

Marvin, however, cannot bring himself to eat his baked potato.

He hatches a plan to dispose of it.

Marvin: Starley...

Starley: Hmm?

Marvin: [gazing over Starley's shoulder] Look who's here.

Starley turns around in her chair. While she is looking away, Marvin

takes his potato off his plate and tries to wrap it up in the napkin

on his lap. Starley turns back, sees what Marvin is up to, and gives

him a disapproving stare. Marvin looks up, notices the stare, and

sheepishly returns the potato to his plate.

Starley: [gesturing at Marvin] Eat your meal!

FADE OUT

Credits:

The Timber Mill, even later. The restaurant seems to be closed:

14 of 14

the diners are gone, the chairs are stacked upside-down on the

tables, and a waiter is mopping the floor. The camera pans over

and we see the Hostess and the Waitress slumped in two chairs,

watching bored as Starley and Marvin, still at their table,

struggle to finish their food.


End file.
